STRUCTURE OF GOLD ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002) by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by New structure of proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons............................................ New structure of neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons....................................... Here one sees the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for the correct nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of the correct nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Gold (Au) has one stable isotope, Au-197, and 36 radioisotopes, with Au-195 being the most stable with a half-life of 186 days. Gold is currently considered the heaviest monoisotopic element (bismuth formerly held that distinction, but bismuth-209 has been found to be slightly radioactive). 'Since the gold is heavier than the osmium we conclude that it consists of 8 horizontal planes with opposite spins. Similarly all heavier nuclei than osmium have 8 horizontal planes able to give more blank positions than those of Osmium. For example the Pb-208 with 8 horizontal planes provides 44 blank positions able to receive 44 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron. You can see in Fig-7d the 8 horizontal planes of Pb-208 in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. ' 'The core of gold, the Au-158, with 79 protons and 79 neutrons (odd number) breaks the high symmetry giving only one stable isotope. In general since the additional p79n79 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Au-158 has S =0 with 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins . Moreover two horizontal squares like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the 8 horizontal planes. They give also S = 0 because the two deuterons of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the up horizontal square ( +HSQ ) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 39 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the stable structure of the Au-197. Moreover for constructing a stable structure of symmetrical arrangements in several nuclides as in the following group including the stable Au-197 the Au-158 (core) changes the spin from S =0 to S = +1 . In this case one deuteron of -HSQ changes the spin from S = -1 to S=0 giving S =+1 in order to form symmetrical arrangements with the additional p79n79. In other words under symmetrical arrangements the Au-158 as a core has S = +1. Under this condition the stable Au-197 with S = +3/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 19 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is ' 'S = +1 + 20(+1/2) + 19(-1/2) = +3/2 ' 'On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Au-197 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Au-169, Au-171, Au-173, Au-175, Au-177, Au-182, Au-184, Au-187, Au-189, Au-191, Au-193, Au-195, Au-197, Au-199, Au-201, Au-203, AND Au-205 ' The structures of the above unstable nuclides including the stable structures of Au-197 are based also on the same structure of Au-158 (core) having S = +1 . For example the unstable Au-195 with S =+3/2 of 37 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +1 + 19(+1/2) + 18(-1/2) = +3/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of the Au-197 with S = +3/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Au-199 with S = +3/2 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Au-197 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of Au-197 in the unstable nuclides like the Au-201, Au-203 and Au-205 make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Au-170, Au-176, Au-179, Au-181, Au-183, Au-185, Au-186, Au-188, Au-190, Au-192, Au-194, Au-196, Au-198, Au-200, Au-202 AND Au-204 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group is based on another structure of Au-158 (core) having S = -3. In this case one deuteron of +HSQ changes the spin from S = +1 to S =-1 giving S = -2. Particularly it goes to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down square. Also the additional p79n79 changes the spin from S = 0 to =-1. Particularly the vertical system of p79n79 with S =0 becomes a deuteron with S = -1 for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the -HSQ. Under this condition the unstable Au-170 with S = -2 of 12 extra neutrons has 7 extra neutrons of positive spins and 5 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 7(+1/2) + 5(-1/2) = -2 Whereas the unstable Au-202 with S = -1 of 44 extra neutrons has 24 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 24(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -1 This nuclide has 5 extra neutrons more than the stable Au-197. So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts